Jonathan Loughran
Jonathan Calley is the tritagonist in the 2012 computer-animated comedy film Hotel Transylvania. He is a 21-year-old human that stumbles upon a monster hotel. Appearances ''Hotel Transylvania Jonathan Calley is a typical 21-year-old human, backpacking his way across Europe in his continuing worldwide travels. He is confident, full of life, talkative, curious and good-natured—not to mention amazing on a skateboard. His motto is "just roll with it." Now, in his wandering, he's stumbled onto a hotel full of monsters. To help him blend in (and keep the monsters unaware of the security breach), Drac disguises him as Johnnystein, Frankenstein's supposed cousin. Drac's plan backfires, however, when his daughter Mavis and 'Johnnystein' "have a zing", and Jonathan ignores his earlier promise to Drac, to run at his first opportunity. Jonathan is an easy-going, happy-go-lucky young man whose presence breathes new life into the monster world, "yet he is unaware that he is the catalyst of change," says producer Michelle Murdocca. "He simply points out things that are going on around him that the others should have recognized long ago, helping other characters discover a path to change their perspectives, in a non-threatening way." Personality Jonathan is a typical back-packer; Confident, adventerous and full of life. He's also very talkative, curious, optimistic and his good natured attitude allows him to win many people over, even ones who greatly dislike him at first. One of Jonathan's key traits is his ability to not much bother him which he tries to pass on to others by telling them 'they just gotta roll'. While he may seem clueless and idiotic he does have a certain amount of intelligence and can be very respectful and caring towards people. He also seems to be a man of his word and will honor his promises even if he doesn't want to. Appearance Relationships: Mavis Gallery Jonathon wallpaper.jpg Jonathan Poster.jpg Johnnystein full body.jpg|Jonathan disguised as "Johnnystein." Hotel-Transylvania-04.jpg Johnny development.jpg Johnny Concept-Art-from-Hotel-Transylvania.jpg Stills Drac Johnny.jpg Drac Mavis Johnny.jpg Quasimodo Johnny Drac.jpg Dracula Jonathan.jpg Dracula Mavis Jonathan.jpg Dracula-Mavis-Jonathan.jpg Hotel-Transylvania-3.jpg Johnny broom.jpg Drac Johnnystein.jpg Drac Johnny Disguise.jpg Johnny Spooky Forest.jpg Drac Johnny tunnels.jpg Videos File:Hotel_Transylvania_-_Exclusive_Clip|Dracula meets Jonathan. Trivia *Jonathan's name is most likely a tribute to Bram Stoker's ''Dracula, in which the protagonist is named Jonathan Harker. *Judging from the patches on his backpack, Jonathan has been to France, Spain, the United Kingdom, Hungary, Denmark, Germany, Greece, Romania and Mexico. *In the first trailer, when Jonathan first enters the hotel, he loudly says "Hello?", a shocked Dracula says "A human!," and Jonathan says "What is this place?" When this clip was released online later the animation was the same, but the characters didn't say anything until Dracula trapped Jonathan in the revolving door. *In the scene where Dracula and Jonathan are in the tunnels and accidentally find a skeleton in the shower, Jonathan is dressed like his normal human self. Later versions of the scene have him wearing his "Johnnystein" monster disguise. *To hide his real age from Mavis; Jonathan changed it to 121 when she said she turned 118. *During the final rap scene with Dracula and the other monsters, Jonathan mentions that both him and Mavis have the same zing as Simba and Nala from The Lion King. *He wears contact lenses in order to help him see better. *He once told Dracula that he had six brothers growing up. *Not long after arriving at the hotel, Jonathan mentioned putting his hand into the Invisible Man's mouth to see if it would disappear. He must have accomplished this, since later on in the movie Griffin complained to Dracula, "He put his hand... in my mouth... to see if it would disappear!" Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Humans